Me gustan las ensaimadas
by Sopho
Summary: Las chicas de Soul Eater se van a un plató de televisión y la arman.


-Pero no sé cómo voy a tratar con esto, Maka –replicó Chrona entre dientes. No había podido librarse de aquel tic desde que puso un pie en el plató. Por ese momento estaba vacío, pero a medida que empezaron a hacer pruebas con las cámaras y los micrófonos se fue haciendo la idea de la magnitud de la situación; en breve, miles, quizás millones de personas posarían sus miradas en ella.

-No te preocupes, compórtate como lo haces normalmente –Maka le guiñó un ojo-. Piensa en los puntos extra que nos dará Stein por hacer este trabajito.

Que Stein las hubiera seleccionado para representar a la escuela en ese programa no hacía que se tranquilizase. Tampoco el saber que su amiga siempre estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de superar su rendimiento académico.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo uno de sus maquilladores le cogió por el hombro con brusquedad y la obligó a sentarse en una silla.

-Hija, entre tus ojeras y tu falda de monja no me explico porque eres de las más populares –dijo el hombre con tono afeminado mientras la atacaba en las mejillas con unos polvorientos algodones que la hacían estornudar-. Vale, levántate.

-Estás muy guapa, Chrona –se sorprendió Tsubaki al verla reflejada en el espejo.

-Gracias –contestó Chrona con timidez. Tenía un sencillo vestido de color amarillo y unos tacones del mismo color con los que le costaba andar. Podía decirse que nunca había estado tan bonita. Aunque palidecía en comparación con la ninja, cuyo vestido plateado realzaba sus encantos, haciendo que Chrona en comparación fuera una tabla de planchar.

Al parecer, solo ella estaba nerviosa por el acontecimiento. Tsubaki se paseaba por el estudio maravillándose con la electricidad y ayudando a peinar a sus compañeras. Maka tenía las miras puestas en su matrícula de honor. Las hermanas Thomson, por el contrario, no parecían muy interesadas en las calificaciones finales: Lyz estaba emocionada por presentarse al mundo y se alargaba más las pestañas más de lo que recomendaban los estilistas; Patty, simplemente, se divertía engullendo los pintalabios.

-Entramos dentro de un minuto –avisó alguien con intranquilizadora excitación.

Todas se acercaron al plató. Podían ver como la presentadora, de exótica melena púrpura y de traje con exceso de brillantes daba su último repaso al guión del programa.

-Empezamos en 3, 2, 1.

Unos aplausos artificiales retumbaron por toda la estancia y activaron una siniestra sonrisa en la presentadora.

-Buenas tardes, queridos telespectadores –saludó la mujer con una siniestra sonrisa. Chrona pensó que era muy forzada, y que de no ser por el maquillaje se le hubieran visto muchas arrugas-. Hoy en nuestro programa han venido cuatro estudiantes del Shibusen. Cuatro chicas muy diferentes entre sí pero extremadamente talentosas, que dieron su vida, y sus almas para el bien de todos. ¡Un aplauos a Maka, Chrona, Tsubaki, Patty y Liz!

"Maldita bastarda, me ha mencionado la última", pensó Liz, pero tan pronto como oyó los vítores y aplausos que nada tenían de artificial esta vez puso puso su mejor cara y se dedicó a lanzar besos al público. Fue la primera en entrar al plató, detrás de ella Patty y Tsubaki, quien hacía un saludo reverencial, tan abrumada con la recepción que n ose daba cuenta de los cuernos que le ponía su compañera a sus espaldas. Por último entró Maka con paso firme seguida de una temblorosa Chrona que hacía todo lo posible por ocultarse detrás de su amiga.

La presentadora invitó a las cuatro a que tomaran asiento en un amplio sofá frente a su butaca. La audiencia se calló, expectante. Alguien rompió el silencio con un grito.

-¡Tsubaki, buenorra!

La aludida le dio las gracias amablemente.

"Y en mi ni se fija, será imbécil", pensó Liz.

-Vaya, tenemos aquí a un admirador bastante subido de tono –observó la presentadora con picardía.

-Es bueno que a alguien le digan que es una buena persona –respondió Tsubaki con humildad.

-Bueno, no creo que se refería a eso –rió la presentadora, y con ella el público -. No me puedo creer que no te hayas enterado de que eres la mujer más deseada según Delicat, una de las revistas digitales más populares.

-Oh, es todo un honor –agradeció Tsubaki-. No suelo tener mucho trato con esa magia que da vida a los objetos, ya sabes.

-Te refieres a la electricidad –la corrigió la presentadora con los ojos en blanco.

-Sí, es eso –concordó sonriente-. No he abandonado las costumbres del lugar donde nací.

-Una última pregunta, Tsubaki, ¿cómo te presentarías a tus pretendientes?

-Le diría que…

-¿Puedes mirar a la cámara, querida?

-Ah, sí, pues le diría que…

-No, estás mirando en la dirección equivocada –indicó la presentadora al ver que Tsubaki echaba la vista al pobre encargado de la iluminación, quien estaba rojo como un tomate. Señaló con el dedo a una de las cámaras-. Mira allí.

-Oh, eso es una cámara –observó maravillada-. Lo cierto es que un arma como yo no tiene mucho tiempo para pensar en chicos, pero si tuviera que hablar de mis gustos personales diría que me gusta ver los amaneceres, correr por los árboles, el pollo frito y las tareas del hogar –concluyó con una sonrisa.

-¡Tú lo que eres es un florero! –Interrumpió una mujer del público que blandía peligrosamente un micrófono. Tenía los pelos revueltos y los dientes amarillos, dándole una apariencia de lunática-. ¡Tanta lucha por la igualdad de género para que venga esta tetona inculta a decir que le gusta hacer las tareas del hogar!

-Oh, supongo que lo siento –contestó Tsubaki, avergonzada-.

-¡Habló la loca feminazi! –Replicó otro hombre del público-. Ya estamos con lo mismo, que si una mujer es tetona ya significa que es una guarra. Pues te voy a decir una cosa: ¡si Tsubaki tiene los pechos grandes y tú eres más plana que un Ipad, te fastidias!

-¡Pero cómo te atreves a insultarme, maldito barrigón! -contraatacó la ofendida.

-¿En serio tengo los pechos tan grandes? –Pregnutó Tsubaki a Liz, extrañada.

-No –contestó, molesta.

-Bueno, chicos, será mejor que cuidéis vuestro lenguaje que estamos todavía en horario infantil –les cortó la presentadora con las manos juntas, como si rezara-. Vamos a cambiar de tema que no está el horno para bollos. Toca hablar de una chica que, pese a su juventud, ya se está labrando una carrera artística además de ser una de las armas del hijo del director del Shibusen.

-Sí, Melissa, lo cierto es que me ha costado mucho llegar hasta aquí, pero con dedicación se puede lograr cualquier cosa –contestó Liz antes de que terminara la presentadora.

-¿Puedes hablarnos del single?

-Sí, mira, se trata de una canción super pegadiza. Me he dejado la piel en este proyecto.

-Dicen que lo has compuesto tú sola.

De repente Patty lanzó una palomita a la cara de la presentadora, pero esto no cambió ni un ápice la congelada sonrisa de su cara.

-Naturalmente –respondió con autosuficiencia, pellizcando a Patty, quien había cogido una segunda palomita-. Todo músico debe componer sus propias canciones y no solo eso, también he auto producido y dirigido el videoclip.

-Oh, que chica tan talentosa. ¿Te importa si lo vemos?

-Oh, me da un poco de vergüenza –mintió Liz-. Pero ponlo.

En una pantalla aparecieron varios planos de la cara de Liz llena de purpurina. Luego la pantalla se llenó de rosa y apareció Liz vestida de Catwoman bailando en una barra. Cuando comenzó a sonar la canción apareció de nuevo Liz empapada de sudor y gateando por una cuesta hacia un ventilador gigante donde pudiera refrescarse. Muchos planos gratuitos de su trasero aparecieron en la pantalla.

-¡Un culo que canta! –Exclamó Patty.

-¡Vaya una fresca! –Gritó una mujer mayor desde el público.

-Estuve todo un mes ensayando el baile –comentó Liz con orgullo, ignorando a la vieja-. ¿Quieres verlo? –se levantó y se fue al centro del plató, donde se preparó para bailar.

-Tenemos que ir a publicidad –dijo de repente la presentadora, dejando a Liz con la boca abierta-. Pero yo que ustedes no cambiaba de canal, porque las sorpresas inolvidables que vendrán os dejarán con la boca… -dejó de hablar para que el público continuara una frase-: ¡Abierta!

-¿Va a haber una felación en directo o algo así? –preguntó malhumorada Liz durante la pausa.

-¿Y eso qué es? –Inquirió Chrona con temor. No quería que llevarse una sorpresa desagradable.

-Mejor que no lo sepas –dijo Maka-. No tengas miedo, en seguida terminamos –la consoló.

-Pero tengo miedo de las sorpresas, Maka, la presentadora ha dicho que las sorpresas serán inolvidables.

-Inolvidable será la nota que nos ponga Stein cuando terminemos esto –contestó su amiga con un brillo enfermizo en sus ojos. Definitivamente su amiga no era de gran ayuda.

Patty aprovechó la publicidad para ir al servicio. De camino se encontró en el camerino de la presentadora, que tenía la puerta entreabierta. Ella se asomó y vio algo que hizo que su boca se convirtiera en una "O" tan simétrica que Death hubiera estado orgulloso.

-Ah, pues se va a enterar esa arpía –dijo Liz cuando su hermana le dijo lo que había visto-. ¡Nadie corta a Elizabeth Thomson justo cuando está a punto de dar una lección de baile!

A la vuelta de la publicidad la presentadora se había cambiado de vestido azul de lentejuelas. Una sonrisa aun más pronunciada había aparecido en su rostro. Los presentes permanecían en un incómodo silencio. No cabía ninguna duda de que había llegado el momento más esperado del programa.

-Muchos de vosotros no estáis al tanto de que hoy tenemos entre nosotros a una persona muy especial. Se trata de la hija de Kami Albarn, Maka Albarn –un asombro general recorrió todo el plató-. ¿Cómo te sientes al ser la hija de una persona tan extraordinaria?

-Presión, porque ella era una de las mejores estudiantes del Shibushen y tengo miedo de mancillar su apellido –comentó con orgullo.

-Es curioso que digas que sientes presión, ya que la imagen que tenemos de ti es de una chica que no le teme a nada.

-No sería realista no admitir que yo también tengo miedo como las demás personas –dijo tras meditar sus palabras. Chrona ciertamente creía que Maka no podía temer a nada si podía hablar con tanta tranquilidad en directo-. Pero los miedos están para enfrentarlos y vencerlos.

Hubo otra ovación que provocó uan tímida sonrisa en el rostro de Maka. También se sumó a los entusiastas aplausos Chrona, pero Liz le dio un codazo en el costado para recordarle que no era una espectadora más.

La presentadora miró a la cámara y dijo con su eterna sonrisa:

-Aquí la temible Maka, todo un orgullo de hija. Una chica que es inteligente, atractiva ,independiente, femenina y que por ello no le deben faltar pretendientes. Pero quizás todo eso no de la felicidad.

Maka enarcó una ceja.

-Hoy vamos a tener en este plató a una persona muy especial que ha venido a darle una sorpresa a Maka –continuó.

-¿A-ah, sí? –Preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¡Que pase Spirit Albarn!

"Mierda"

Maka tuvo tiempo de disimular su cara horrorizada cuando su padre entró al plató, pero no pudo evitar levantarse de su asiento dispuesta a huir cuando comenzó a correr hacia ella a cámara lenta con los brazos extendidos y lágrimas en los ojos. Maka no tuvo más remedio que dejarse abrazar por su padre, que la levantó del suelo y la estrujó hasta dejarla sin respiración. La gente volvió a estallar en aplausos, emocionada. Para hacer todavía más estúpida la situación empezó a sonar una melancólica música de piano.

-Muy emotivo este reencuentro –observó la presentadora, limpiándose los ojos con un pañuelo y escondiendo en su bolsillo la cebolla que había usado para que cayeran las lágrimas.

-¡He venido aquí para decirte una cosa delante de todo el mundo, Maka! –Dijo gritando con emoción el señor Albarn-. ¡Siento mucho haberme divorciado de tu madre, hija!

-Ooooooooh –suspiró el público.

-¿Qué dices a eso, Maka, le perdonas? –Preguntó la presentadora.

Maka dejó escapar un sonido ininteligible que su padre interpretó como un sí y la volvió a abrazar.

-Un final de cuento, si no fuera porque hay otras personas que van complicar un poco esta situación.

Ahora era el turno del señor Albarn para extrañarse y preocuparse.

-¡Que pasen Lady Diamond, Petifah, Mary Rose Parker, Pinky, Winky, Lala y Josefa, las exnovias de Spirit Albarn!

Entonces la mujer del público gritó:

-¡Muerte al hombre libertino!

Todas corrieron armadas con espadas, lanzas y ballestas a matar a Spirit, por lo que tuvo que alejarse de su amada hija y correr alrededor del plató con las terribles féminas detrás. Maka suspiró aliviada. Mientras tanto, Patty lanzó otra palomita a la cara de la presentadora, que siguió impertérrita, pasó olímpicamente de hacerle la entrevista y

-Después de esta emotiva escena vamos a pasar a la última entrevista de la noche.

Patty lanzó otra palomita y esta vez si que reaccionó.

-¡Quieres dejar de lanzarme palomitas, maldita cría! –dejó escapar un suspiro de terror-. ¡Quitad esto, rápido, solo tenemos 5 segundos! –en la pantalla aparecieron imágenes del mar acompañadas por la voz de un narrador: El mar, tan bello, tan azul, tan inmutable…

-Y tan coñazo –puntualizó la presentadora-. Pero afortunadamente estamos aquí para ver algo más emocionante. Ah, se me olvidaba, diez segundos de silencio por Mermelade, nuestra querida asistenta de vestuario, que acaba de morir absorbida por su propia compresa.

Todos guardaron silencio. Excepto Patty, que rió a carcajadas hasta que acabó el homenaje.

Chrona tragó saliva, tratando mantenerse calmada.

-Vamos con nuestro número final. Es una nueva estudiante, pero ha llamado la atención de los chicos, incluso a llegado a ser elegida como la mujer más deseada según la revista Delicat.

-Ah, que honor –dijo horrorizada Chrona-. ¿Pe-pero no ha dicho que Tsubaki era la más deseada?

-Qué cosas dices, niña –respondió la presentadora lanzándole una mirada asesina. A lo mejor el dichoso periódico ni si quiera existía-. Muchas mujeres queremos saber el secreto de tu éxito, si es posible. Me han llegado rumores de que puede estar relacionado con braguitas sexis que te pones cada mañana.

-¿Qué? –el alma de Chrona se le cayó literalmente a los pies, luego se la tragó y continuó-. Yo no tengo braguitas sexis.

-¿Cómo que no? ¡Qué las enseñe! –animó al público, que la fue coreando:- ¡Que las enseñe, que las enseñe, que las enseñe, que las enseñe, que las enseñe!

A Chrona le castañeaban los dientes y las piernas. Era peor de lo que hubiese esperado. Tenía que acabar con eso como sea.

-¡Uso bragas de esparto!

Esperaba que se rieran de ella, pero curiosamente se quedaron en silencio. ¿Qué pasaba por la mente de esas personas?

-Tenemos aquí a unas personas que quieren verte –comenzó a sonar la música nostálgica de piano. Chrona se temió lo peor-. Han venido desde muy lejos y seguro que te harán muy feliz. ¡Qué pasen los pretendientes de Chrona!

Una plataforma salió del suelo llevando a unos treinta chicos, todos trajeados y con un ramo de rosas en la mano.

La música nostálgica cambió a una melodía sexy.

-Estos treinta pretendientes tratarán de ganarse el corazón de Chrona con sus talentos –explicó la chica-. ¡Ya sabéis como funciona esto, que empiece el show!

Antes de que pudiera decir palabras, uno de ellos, vestido de torero, avanzó hasta ella y se puso a bailar flamenco. Un gitano salió de la nada tocando en la guitarra una canción de Falete. El hombre se puso a cantar mientras daba taconazos al suelo.

-¡Ese toro enamorado de la luna!

El torero dio zancadas hasta Chrona, invitándola a bailar.

King África entró al plató cantando una canción de amor para ayudar al torero.

-¡Noooo!–gritó Chrona, dejándose caer sobre el suelo, llorando ruidosamente.

-Ya véis, el amor saca la parte más emocional de las personas –comentó la presentadora.

-¡Booooooomba! –cantó King África.

Entonces hubo un gran revuelo porque todos creyeron que había una bomba de verdad. El público empezó a correr de un lado a otro, tirando sillas y quemando cosas sin motivo aparente, Patty lanzó el cazo de las palomitas a la cara de la presentadora, que gritó cuando vio que no tenía la peluca puesta: "Estoy desnuda, estoy desnuda". Liz le quitó el micrófono y se puso a cantar su canción y a bailar, pero nadie le prestó atención. Ante todo esto, Tsubaki gritó enfurecida: "¡A callar, coño!". Y como Tsubaki había trasgredido los límites de su naturaleza amable al enfadarse apareció un portal interdimensional del que salieron focas de colores que hablaban italiano.

Chrona despertó, empapada de sudor.

Decidió que no volvería a comer un kebab antes de dormir.


End file.
